Rory meet's MrMedina and Family
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is back from The Campaign Trail when she sees and meets Mr.Medina and family in the diner one morning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Rory walks into the diner and goes up to the counter and sits down.

''hey Rory coffee?'' he asks her

Rory nods and puts her arms on the counter and puts her head down ''ughhh.'' she groans

''how are you pretty tired what time did you get in last night does your mom know your here?'' he asks her

''ughh!'' Rory groans

''so I take that all of that as a no?'' he asks her

Rory sits up ''uh huh.'' she responds and nods and sips her coffee

a little while later Max and his family walk into the diner and sit down and Luke gives them a few minutes to look at the menu when Lorelai walks in and comes to the counter and sits down next to Rory.

''Hi Hunnie!'' Lorelai says running her hand down Rory's back

''your here what time did you get in last night?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs rubbing her tired red eyes.

Rory hears Max's voice talking to his family and turns around.

Rory gasps ''um Mom what is doing back here?'' Rory asks her

''oh I guess I should of told you he moved his family to woodbridge and is teaching english over at the highschool.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh and how much and often does this happen?'' Rory asks her

''every morning since they've been back.'' Lorelai tells her

''what?'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and nods and sips her coffee

Max looks up ''Rory hey!'' he says

Rory smiles ''hey there .'' she says and gets down from her stool at the counter and goes over to him

''hey um hunnie this is Rory Gilmore Lorelai's daughter the one we have been telling you about.'' Max tells hiswife

''wow well it's nice to meet you I'm Angie and this is Bryson and Alyssa.'' Angie introduces her kid's to Rory

''aww well it's nice to meet you um wife?'' Rory asks her

''yea.'' Angie says and smiles 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so pull up a chair sit I want to hear all about the Barack Obama Campaign Trail.'' Max tells her

''oh okay.'' she says and pulls up a chair and sits down

''so what was it like?'' he asks her

''it was great!'' Rory tells him

''one of the best lifetime experiences I will ever have!'' she tells him

''did you actucally get to meet and talk to and interview Barack?'' Angie asks her

''oh yea I did.'' Rory tells her

''so what was he like?'' Max asks her sipping his coffee

''he was great!'' Rory tells him

''you know I would love to take a look and read some of the stuff you've written.'' he tells her

''okay well I think I can do that for you.'' she tells him

''I will get copies to you as soon as I can get a chance.'' she tells him

''okay no rush.'' he tells her

''so where did this journey take you?'' Max asks her

''oh all over the place!'' Rory tells him

''you got to meet the President?'' Bryson asks her

''I did!'' Rory tells him happily

''wow!'' he says amazed

''I know!'' Rory says excitedly and smiles

''so how old are you sweetie?'' Angie asks her

''oh 23.'' Rory tells her

''wow you look amazing for 23 you don't look 23 at all.'' Angie tells her

''aww thanks I get that a lot.'' Rory tells her

''so how old are you guy's?'' Rory asks them

''6.'' Bryson tells her

''6 months.'' Angie tells her holding Alyssa

''aww.'' Rory says

''so where's you end up graduating from?'' Max asks her

''oh Yale.'' Rory tells him

''Yale?'' he asks her questioningly

''but I thought you mom said that you always dreamed about going to Harvard?'' he asks her

''oh well Harvard became Yale long story.'' Rory tells him 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory is talking and eating with Max and his family when her cell phone buzzes on the table.

''oh I got to get this excuse me.'' she says and excuses herself

''go ahead.'' Max says and smiles

Rory goes outside and answers her phone

''Hello?'' she answers it

''Hey Kitten it's Finn.'' he tells her

Rory gasps oh Finn Hi How are you?'' she asks him

''great we are just on our yacht boat in France!'' he tells her

''oh wow so how is it over there?'' she asks him

''hot and beautiful and we really wished that you were with us kitten.'' he tells her

''aww well that's sweet but is Logan with you?'' she asks him

''Logan,Colin,and Me.' he tells her

''that's cool are you having fun I hope your having fun?'' she asks him and tells him

''yea real big fun just hanging out partying ya know?'' he questions her

''oh I know it's what the 3 of you best at.'' she tells him

''so what's up why did you call me?'' she asks him

''well we wanted to know if you wanted to come hang-out with us in France on the yacht?'' he asks her

''oh Finn that's very sweet of you it sounds really nice but I don't know if I can I man I have a job now a kind of big important job working on President Barack Obama's Presidental Campaign Trail and I don't have that much time off and I just got to Stars Hollow.'' she tells him

''oh kitten that's amazing okay well if you change your mind please call and we will have our private jet come and pick you up and get you over here.'' he tells her

''okay I will thanks Finn bye.'' she says and hangs up and goes back inside the diner and goes to sit back at the table.

''everything okay?'' Max asks her

''hmm...yea just a old college friend wanted to know if I wanted to come and hangout with him and a few of his buddies in France meaning my ex boyfriend who proposed to me and I said no.'' she tells him

''oh.'' Max says

''you were proposed to and you said no?'' his wife asks her

''yea...yes I did.'' Rory says and nods

''because of this new big reporting job?'' she asks Rory

''oh no I got the job after he proposed and I said no I just said no because I still have my whole life ahead of me and if I got married and settled down now I wouldn't be able to achieve my dream of becoming a journalist because he pretty much had our whole future set ahead of us.'' she tells them 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marty walks into the diner and Rory looks up

''Marty hey!'' Rory says

''hey Rory thought I would find you here.'' he tells her and bends over and kisses her cheek

Rory just blushes

''what..what are you doing here in Stars Hollow?'' she asks him

''I didn't want to loose you again.'' he tells her

''we belong together don't you feel it between us?'' he asks her

''we have belonged together since freshman year you know I know everybody knows it!'' he tells her

''I still like you and I don't think that is ever going to change.'' he tells her

''oh well ugh'' Rory says and slaps her forehead and shakes her head

Max looks at her

''oh Max this is um my friend Marty from Yale he lived in my residence hall while at Yale.'' Rory tels him

''Marty this is my old english teacher from Chilton .'' Rory introduces him

''Hi Marty.'' he introduces himself

''Max Medina it's nice to meet you this is my wife Angie and our son Bryson and daughter Alyssa.'' Max introduces them

''hi.'' Marty says to all of them

''so pull up a chair sit,stay would you like to have breakfast with us and we can maybe talk a little?'' Rory asks him

''okay.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and watches him pull a chair up to the table

Marty gently holds her hand on the table.

Rory smiles a little.

back at the counter

''hey whose that over there with Rory?'' Luke asks her

''who?'' Lorelai questions him and turns around on her stool and gasps

''what?'' he asks her

''that's Marty he was her friend at Yale he lived in her residence hall and I met him briefly at the Yale Harvard game he seems like a nice boy for her and he seems to like her still.'' Lorelai tells hi, 


End file.
